It is becoming increasingly more common for vehicles to include a brake booster in vehicle braking systems for reducing the amount of pedal pressure needed to apply brakes, particularly with respect to vehicles having disk brakes. It is generally understood that a brake booster employs a vacuum to multiply the force that the pedal applies to a master cylinder, allowing a driver to more easily engage the brakes and reduce the speed of the vehicle. In some brake systems, such as in vehicles operated with diesel engines and electrical motors, the brake booster may employ an independent vacuum pump to provide the vacuum to the master cylinder. These vacuum pumps occasionally generate loud noise and contain lubrication that may backflow to the master cylinder. This backflow may deteriorate the elastomeric components within the brake booster and components leading to the brake booster, which in addition to potentially compromising the effectiveness of the brake system, may also generate additional noise.